Angelica
by JessandMeg
Summary: Just R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Angelica  
  
Disclaimer: Meg and I own Angelica and Molly and Alison!!!  
  
Angelica Garvina pulled all of her black/brown hair into a glistening knot at the back of her head. She must have looked over Magical Drafts and Potions a million times.  
She couldn't find 'Dittany' the easiest word in there and she was having trouble. Stress was getting the best of her. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around looking at Alison Gregory.  
  
" Hey what's up? " Alison asked.   
" I'm thinking. Hard. " Angelica always though best when her hair was tied back.  
" Well take a break will ya? Next potion class is Monday two days away!! I mean you can do it tomorrow. "  
" You're right by the way. I'm supposed to meet Harry in the library. "  
" That's not what I mea--- "  
" Bye. "  
  
Angelica grabbed her bag, her book, and ran out into the hall. She was reaching the library door when WHAM she slammed into somebody and they both went backwards.  
She opened her pale blue eyes and looked at Fred Weasly. Maybe it was George. She couldn't always tell. It also didn't help matters that she was winded and couldn't see right.  
  
" I'm so sorry. " It was Fred. She could tell by the voice.  
" No problem. Catch ya later. "  
" See ya. "  
  
She skipped into the library and spotted Harry.  
  
********************************************  
" Harry I seriously doubt that Madame Hooch is my grandmother. " Angelica said pointedly.  
  
They had been there for an hour studying and looking over books. Angelica was sweating because it had gotten hot inside. She was scanning over the Divination paper she was writing.  
  
" Well I was just saying that there was a slight resemblance. "  
" That is so not funny. It's as funny as saying you and Snape are related. "  
" Okay now that would be scary. "  
" You're telling me. "  
  
Harry and Angelica had been going out since the beginning of the year. Ron had objected at first because Angelica was in Slytherin. Not that she was pleased but it wasn't that bad.   
Then finally Angelica convinced Ron that she wasn't going to spill anything to the other Slys and they became fast friends. Hermione was different. She liked Angelica from the beginning.   
  
" I need a break and I think Ron and Lavender could use one too. "  
  
Ron was at the back of the library hidden from view. Both Harry and Angelica could guess who he was with and what they were doing. Ron was making out in the back with Lavender Brown.   
Hermione had hooked them up. She was going out with Seamus Finnigan and they were somewhere else today. Harry got up and Angelica followed close behind.   
  
" Ron d'you think you and Lavender need a break? " Harry asked.  
  
Ron and Lavender came out of the session and looked at Harry.   
  
" Yeah we do actually. "  
  
They all walked out to the lake where they saw Hermione and Seamus deep in conversation. Ron and Lavender started making out again.  
  
" Harry let's go somewhere more private. I wanna talk. "  
" Okay what about? "  
" My mother. "  
  
They walked along the edge of the lake and silently sat under a tree and they were shaded from view.   
  
" Okay what about your mother? "  
" I don't have one. "  
" Huh I thought? "  
" I lied because I thought I'd wait. Anyway my mother walked away when I was three. I live with my dad. He's the best. "  
" Oh umm okay. I guess we'd better go before we're missed at lunch. " 


	2. Lunchtime

Chapter Two: Lunch  
  
Disclaimer: Meg and I own Angelica and Molly and Alison!!!  
  
Angelica and Harry walked into the Great Hall and went their seperate ways. Angelica slumped into her chair at the Slytherin table. She grumbled silently about who was sitting in front of her.   
Molly McNair. She was popular, rich, beautiful, very smart, and her father worked for the Ministry as excutioner. She was also dating Draco Malfoy. He was foul and stupid.   
  
Alison sat in the chair next to Angelica. She tossed her hair around her shoulders and looked down at what they were eating. It was a cheeseburger, some fries, and a load of other stuff.  
They took everythingthey could get their hands on. Angelica ate at top speed. Molly just gave her a look that said ' I'm better than you. ' Molly then proceeded to whisper to Draco loudly.   
  
" Did you know Angelica is almost a mudblood? " Molly asked.  
" I heard something along the lines of that. " Draco said with a smirk.   
  
Angelica rolled her eyes and made stupid faces at them. Draco had to hold in the laugh until Molly punched him hard in the shoulder. His normally pale face was bright red. He gasped for breath and returned to his lunch and Molly.  
  
" You know I can't stand Molly. " Angelica said.  
" I know what you mean. She's obnoxious and rude. She is so like Draco on the pure-blood thing. "  
" I wish I could look like her. I mean really. I hate make-up though. "  
" Well I'd better go I have to um meet somebody. "  
" Who is this person? Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend? "  
  
Molly who was listening sniggered.  
  
" Alison has a boyfriend? Oh my gawd!! " she said so loudly the whole table heard.  
  
Alison turned red and she gave Molly a dirty look.   
  
" I'll tell you more later. You know when Princess is asleep. "  
" I can wait. I've gotta go do some stuff anyway. " Angelica said. It was a complete lie. She didn't have anything to do at all.   
  
Alison headed out and Angelica looked over at the Gryffindor table. Jovanna and Beth Baker the twins were talking to Fred and George about something in which all four were laughing hard.  
Fiona Weasly was glaring at Seamus who was glaring back. Lavender and Ron were um they were making out again. Hermione and Harry were talking. She sighed and wished longingly that she could be over there until someone  
shook her. Harry looked at her with his green eyes. She smiled.  
  
" What do you want? " she asked.  
" You wanna go spy on Snape and Filch? It's fun. "  
" Sure but how are we going to hide? "  
" Under my invisibility cloak. "  
" Now? "  
" Yeah. "  
  
They headed out of the hall unnoticed. 


End file.
